Dolly carts are commonly used to transport objects from one place to another. The present invention features a kit allowing a user to convert a dolly cart to a workbench, a garbage receptacle holder, and/or a cart for hauling behind a vehicle such as a tractor. The present invention also features unique ways of attaching accessories to the dolly cart. The present invention also features a system, wherein the system comprises the kit installed on a dolly cart.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.